edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary
Mary Itzatrapp is a fan character. She is known for being perfect in every way compared to the kids. She is a girl with floor-length champagne-blonde hair with natural pink and cyan colored streaks and long, luxurious eyelashes. Her eyes are said to sparkle when she smiles sweetly. All the boys seem to be attracted to her, including Rolf and Plank and possibly Jimmy. She is best friends with Nazz, Sarah and Jimmy. She can instill the trust in anyone she speaks with, and keeps the Kankers and Kevin at bay. She once fixed Edd's hair, and taught him how to be cool. She also helped Ed get over his fear of soap, and always knows a better plan when Eddy is scamming. The best part is, she isn't afraid of anyone or anything (not even the The Evil Brothers, Killers or the Kankers). Fanfiction *Ed, Edd, Eddy n Edna Stats Tongue color: Lavender Height: In between Edd and Eddy's Normal attire: A sparkling pink butterfly clip, korean-type school uniform (blue coat, pink bow tie, blue tie with gold trimmings, white shirt, pink plaid skirt, gray socks, pink converse sneakers.) As The Sparkle: A pink mask, a choker necklace, a light pink leotard with a dark pink tie and a sparkling dark pink tutu, baby pink leggings and sparkling pink mary-janes with white soles. In this form, she usually carries a scepter with a heart charm at the end. Personallity: Mary is quite sweet, gentle and usually very polite, dynamic and bold and makes wonderful things happen. Relationships Family *Unknown parents (deceased, she and her brother are now in foster care) *Marty (Twin brother) *Lou (Older brother. Though she and Lou have never interacted due to Mary's absence from Lou's story arcs.) *Annie Sue - Her overweight cousin who acts alot younger than her actual age, has broken teeth and is socially awkward. But secretly, she can talk to wisps. Her weight is due to her habit of eating sweets and drinking soda, and the fact that she just sits around reading all day, explaining her lack of social skills. Her behavior might be explained by her overprotective parents, who may see fit to do so due to her being the younger sister of.... *Jerica Sue - Mary's bully cousin who everyone really admires deep down, especially Kevin. Her temper is said to be shorter than Sarah's, as even looking at her funny will set her off. Friends: Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Jimmy, Sarah, Johnny 2x4, Nazz, Rolf, Edna, Alana, Shari, James, May, her pet mini-unicorn Honeyflake, Molly and Sandy. Boyfriend: Kyung-Sam Enemies: Kevin, the Kanker Sisters, The Killer Sisters, The Evil Brothers. Abilities *Her superhero magical girl alter-ego, The Sparkle, has abilities that rival that of Captain Melonhead. *Is as smart as Edd and Edna. *Better scammer than Eddy and can expose Eddy's fraud (as well as giving critique on it). *Is as strong as Ed, Sarah and the Kankers. *Has a knowledge of many foreign languages, notably Korean. *Can get the Eds out of trouble easily. *Magical powers, but mostly uses them when she is The Sparkle *Has the power of perfect spelling! *Also has the power of perfect math abilities! *Is very savvy in Korean Culture! XD Gallery File:Suzy.PNG File:Mary's Dark Side.PNG|Mary's supervillain alter-ego. Trivia *Despite her sweetness, she is depicted as being manipulative (albeit through unbridled kindness) and used to always having her own way, and her "friends" are also depicted as her enemies on occasion, mostly due to them going against her from being miffed by her skills. *When she shows her evil side, similar to Jonny's alter-ego The Gourd, her attire has a more gothic look to it, but is still extravagant in design. *She was created on purpouse with Mary-Sue characteristics to make fun of trolls who trolled this wikia. She also serves to show people what a Mary-Sue in Ed, Edd n Eddy fanon would really be like. *If she did appear in chapter 26 of "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna", she would've been portrayed as a "Visitor" due to the author using "mary sue" like characters being revealed as aliens in Ed's nightmare. This is the author's way of getting back at those who keep making this claim so he used it as a alligory for a alien invasion. *She has a large head in comparison with the scale of her body, even more so than Jonny. *Was once made an "Honorary Ed". *Has many different outfits. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female characters Category:Abandoned Pages